


Mas Que Un Pecado

by AdrelBlack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdrelBlack/pseuds/AdrelBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entre ambos hay demasiada historia , hay mucho más que un simple pecado. / Este fic participa del Reto "Pecados Capitales" del foro "221B Baker Street". (2015)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pereza

**Author's Note:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten...

Podría, sin duda podría. Podría abrir los ojos, despegar las manos de su barbilla, y ponerse a trabajar en algún experimento, pero ¡que _pereza_!

Es por eso que, cuando el móvil empieza a sonar, en la bolsa del saco, realmente podría dejar de estar en su palacio mental y tomar el dichoso aparatejo, pero ¡que _pereza_! Habría que mover las manos, deslizar su mano por la solapa hasta encontrar el cuello, rodar la mano por la camisa color púrpura rebuscar en la bolsa interior, tomar el móvil y contestar, por cómo suena será un mensaje, seguramente de Lestrade, querrá que lo ayude con un caso. El mensaje ha dejado de vibrar y ahora empieza a sonar el timbre de llamada, Lestrade está ansioso, por lo que seguramente será un asesinato, un crimen pasional. Aburrido, estar aburrido le produce una _pereza_ descomunal.

John está al otro lado del salón, actualizando su blog, Sherlock puede escuchar como teclea rápidamente.

—Es mi teléfono —John ha dejado de teclear, podría abrir los ojos, pero ¡que _pereza_! no es necesario, sabe que John lo está mirando.

Escucha la silla arrastrarse por el piso, John se ha puesto de pie y ahora sin duda está buscando el celular.

— ¿Dónde está? —dice de pie a mitad del salón

—Mi chaqueta.

—La llevas puesta.

—Obvio.

Escucha a John resoplar. Sus ojos siguen cerrados, sus manos bajo la barbilla, siente la mano de John deslizarse bajo su saco.

—Eres un perezoso ¿lo sabías? —pregunta John, Sherlock siente su voz venir de muy cerca, gruñe en respuesta.

La mano de John se desliza por su pecho, se arriesga dentro de su saco hasta que toca el móvil.

Sherlock siente su pecho revolear, hay un pecado capital, uno en el que piensa cuando John está cerca y no es la _pereza_.


	2. Soberbia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten...

Camina por Scotland Yard como si fuera el dueño, más de uno ha quedado reducido por el solo escrutinio de su mirada. John lo observa mientras camina un paso por detrás de Sherlock, con paso militar, se siente como si fuera su guardaespaldas, no le desagrada, al menos no del todo.

—Donovan, hoy no hueles como Anderson, ¿su esposa ha vuelto?... Lestrade, si apareces temprano en casa hoy encontrarás a tu mujer con su entrenador… Dimmock, el nuevo sargento a tu cargo también es gay…

Y sigue y sigue, sintiéndose superior a todos, hay un nombre para eso, _soberbia_. Denigrar a todos los demás para ensalzarse a sí mismo.

—Sherlock basta —John sabe que no lo escuchará, pero tiene que intentarlo, algunas veces Sherlock realmente cruza la línea.

 _Soberbia_ , la idea de ser superior frente a los demás, y tal vez lo es, ¿acaso alguien puede reprochárselo? Solo habría que mirarlo.

Continúan caminando hasta salir de Scotland Yard.

— ¿Realmente era todo eso necesario?

Sherlock lo mira y parece realmente no comprender a que se refiere John.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Todas las groserías que dijiste a esa gente.

— ¿Groserías? Solo dije la verdad.

John suspira, quizás la única salvación para Sherlock es que, realmente, algunas veces, parece en verdad no tener idea de que hace mal.

John lo mira de nuevo, la piel pálida, los ojos tormentosos, el cuerpo estilizado, la mirada turbada de quien no comprende, _"soberbio"_ piensa John y ya no como pecado capital sino como el enaltecimiento de lo inalcanzable.

Se paran en la acera a esperar un taxi, de alguna manera están de pie, demasiado cerca, el espacio personal de uno se confunde con el otro… hay un pecado capital en el que John piensa cuando siente a Sherlock tan cerca, y no es la _soberbia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Llevamos dos y nos quedan cinco…


	3. Gula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten...

* * *

— ¿Estás diciendo que soy un glotón?

—Yo no dije eso.

—Estás pensándolo.

— ¿Podrías dejarme las deducciones a mí?

John ya no dice nada, mira su plato, rebosante de comida, tiene tanta hambre, veinte horas han pasado desde que comió por última vez, pero los comentarios de Sherlock han hecho que el hambre se vaya.

— ¿Por qué no comes? —John cierra los ojos con paciencia y toma aire, algunas veces es tan difícil hablar con Sherlock — Oh, estás ofendido porque dije que querías estar comiendo a cada minuto.

—Veinte horas Sherlock, desde la última vez que nos detuvimos a comer, desde entonces hemos corrido por todo Londres, callejones, azoteas...

—Ha sido divertido.

John lo mira con la sonrisa bailándole en los ojos, claro que ha sido divertido, el enfado pasa y comienza a atacar su plato con ahínco.

— ¿Tú no vas a comer nada?

—Aún tenemos trabajo.

— ¿Sabes que la gente normal come tres veces al día?

—Eso se llama _gula_.

—Sherlock.

—Lo es, comer más de lo necesario es _gula._

—Entonces si soy un glotón.

—Quizás un poco.

John mira por la ventana, su cuello queda expuesto, los músculos de su cuello mientras mastica, son visibles, se tensan, Sherlock puede ver en su cabeza, el nombre de cada uno de ellos.

— ¿Por qué paramos entonces? —Pregunta John, Sherlock lo mira, con el ceño fruncido, —dijiste que aún había trabajo, ¿entonces por qué paramos?

—Para satisfacer tu _gula._

—Eres un lunático, Sherlock.

—Al menos no soy un glotón.

John sonríe y continúa comiendo.

Por nadie, por nadie más en el mundo Sherlock se detendría, por nadie más Sherlock dejaría el trabajo un segundo para que pudiera comer, solo John tiene esas prerrogativas, porque cuando Sherlock mira a John hay un pecado capital que viene a su mente que no es la _gula_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguimos avanzando…


	4. Ira

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten...

La bodega parece abandonada, el asesino está acorralado.

— ¿Estás seguro que está aquí? —Sherlock asiente —Por amor de Dios Sherlock, no hagas nada estúpido.

Sherlock rueda los ojos. Dentro todo está oscuro, John mira alrededor y saca su SIG antes de seguirlo.

Caminan en silencio, sus pisadas resonando, aquí y allá hay contenedores vacíos.

—Sherlock —susurró John, —no te apartes.

John sabe que Sherlock no va armado y que el individuo al que buscan ha asesinado a tres hombres.

Sherlock lo mira sin comprender, sus ojos relucen en la oscuridad.

Fue cuando pasó, de entre los contenedores una sombra arranca a Sherlock del suelo, justo frente a John.

— ¡Alto! —grita John.

El hombre sonríe enloquecido, Sherlock esta hincado en el suelo, su cabeza sangra y una de sus piernas hace un ángulo extraño, el asesino tiene una navaja puesta en su garganta.

—Suéltalo.

—Lo asesinaré antes de que dispares.

—Suéltalo —respira entrecortadamente.

— ¿Me amenazas?

Las manos de John no tiemblan, los ojos de Sherlock estaban fijos en él, confía, si hay alguien que puede disparar sin herir a Sherlock ése es John.

John lo siente en sus venas, la _ira_ quemando por debajo de su piel, nadie tiene derecho a herir a Sherlock Holmes, el disparo abandona el arma y da al asesino, Sherlock cae contra el suelo mientras el asesino se derrumba, pero John no se detiene, hay un brillo rojo en sus ojos, _ira_. Sigue disparando, a pesar que el hombre ha muerto, una, dos, tres balas más, la voz de Sherlock le llama.

—John.

John suelta la SIG, y se acerca, su rostro refleja fiereza, _ira_ , piensa Sherlock, John mira sus heridas, susurra:

— ¿Estás bien? —Sherlock solo atina mirarlo.

Hay un pecado capital que Sherlock asocia con John, pero no es la _ira_. Luego llega la inconsciencia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pasamos la mitad, ojalá les esté gustado…


	5. Envidia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten..

Sherlock tiene la pierna enyesada y una venda en la cabeza cuando vuelven del hospital, Molly, la Señora Hudson y Lestrade les esperan.

John queda un paso atrás, como siempre, el guardaespaldas de Sherlock.

Molly besa la mejilla del detective, la Señora Hudson su frente y Lestrade le da la mano y un torpe abrazo y John…, solo se queda atrás mirando, sintiendo la _envidia_ de no poder hacerlo, la línea divisoria, imaginaria que siempre le aleja de Sherlock.

Esa línea que tácitamente han trazado. Tan cerca, pero lejos, repelidos como imanes y John siente _envidia_ , de lo que todos tienen, de lo que él ha ganado, que merece, pero no puede tener.

John los mira, abre y cierra los puños en un intento de controlar la _envidia_ que le corroe.

Luego mira a Sherlock quien le regresa la mirada, lo mira entre las pestañas, John sabe que está deduciéndolo, y mira al suelo aterrado, de que Sherlock sepa.

Es tarde, todos se han ido, John ayuda a Sherlock a dirigirse a su habitación y cuando entra, se siente como en territorio enemigo. Acerca el pijama del detective y le ayuda a vestirse, fríamente, como médico a paciente.

—Descansa —dice, cuando Sherlock se ha metido a la cama.

— ¿John? —Pregunta Sherlock — ¿En qué pensabas, mientras estábamos en el salón con los demás?

John se acerca y le quita de la frente el pelo rizado, se siente bien, luego sin pensar en ello, da un beso en la frente nacarada y se aleja.

— ¿John? —John se detiene —estaba asustado, pero sabía que lo solucionarías.

John sonríe y se aleja cerrando la puerta, y siente que tiene que huir, porque hay un pecado en el que piensa cuando está cerca de Sherlock y no es la _envidia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, con esto nos acercamos peligrosamente al final…


	6. Avaricia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten...

—No puedes.

— ¿Por qué no? —Mycroft sonríe —oh, piensas que aceptará.

Sherlock mira hacia otro lado.

—Puedes buscar otro conejillo para tus planes con el MI6.

—Mírate, como un avaro, cuidando su tesoro.

John entra en aquel momento al salón, los Holmes guardan silencio.

— John —Mycroft se pone de pie —estaba preguntándole a Sherlock por ti.

—Mycroft —saluda John, evadiendo la mirada de Sherlock, como desde aquel día en su habitación.

—Ha surgido —John mira de reojo, puede ver tensión en todos los músculos de Sherlock —un plan, —Mycroft busca las palabras —algo de trabajo encubierto, necesitamos alguien de confianza que pueda realizarlo —John continúa mirándolo sin comprender —tú fuiste soldado… tienes el entrenamiento necesario.

—Él no está interesado —responde Sherlock.

Mycroft y John lo miran. Sherlock cruza por en medio de ambos hacia su habitación, cierra con un portazo.

¿Qué hará?, si John dice sí, si simplemente decide que quiere más riesgo, si decide unirse al MI6, trabajo encubierto, irse, lejos, a un destino incierto, por un tiempo indefinido.

Mycroft tiene razón, es _avaricia_ lo que siente, lo devora, quiere consumir a John, apropiarse de él, guardarlo bajo candado y que nadie tenga acceso a él, _avaricia_ en estado puro, quiere ser el dueño de cada instante, momento, rasgo, mirada, de todo John Watson.

John entra a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Sherlock toma el violín y comienza a tocar.

—Sherlock —Sherlock toca de manera violenta —Sherlock. —John se acerca apartando el violín, Sherlock lo permite, —no me iré.

—Puedes —sacude la cabeza para aclarar la idea —si quisieras… puedes.

—Morirías de inanición...

John le sonríe, y Sherlock lo siente, quiere ser el dueño de John, porque, hay un pecado en el que piensa cuando John está cerca y es algo más que _avaricia_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nos falta uno. ¿Saben cuál?


	7. Lujuria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya se sabe, que todo esto no me pertenece, solo la idea enferma es mía, los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y el contexto a Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat, la BBC y sabe Dios quien más.
> 
> Ojalá lo disfruten...

John ha dejado el violín al lado, de pronto las paredes de la habitación parecen estrecharse, el infinito entero parece comprimirse y los ojos de Sherlock reflejan el universo entero.

No es la primera vez que están tan cerca, pero el corazón late desbocado.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo John? ¿Qué ha cambiado? —John lo mira y sabe a lo que se refiere. — ¿Por qué siento que debo tenerte? —los ojos de Sherlock están fijos en los labios de John, hay un solo pensamiento flotando en el aire _lujuria_.

— ¿Por qué estás asustado? —pregunta John ante el temblor en el cuerpo de Sherlock.

—Porque sé, —Sherlock se acerca un poco más ya no hay distancia entre ellos —sé que esto es _lujuria_ , —John traga, pero no desvía la mirada — _lujuria_ sin diluir, y temo…, consumirte.

John pasa sus labios sobre los de Sherlock he imágenes locas de sexo pasan por su imaginación, Sherlock no tiene idea.

—Si supieras lo que pasa por mi mente —nunca la voz de John estuvo tan enronquecida, —entonces estarías verdaderamente asustado.

Sherlock le da una sonrisa petulante y se lanza sobre los labios de John, besa, lame, muerde y araña cada superficie, como un ciclón incontenible.

La mañana siguiente llega en silencio. John yace en la cama, despierto, sumamente cansado pero absolutamente satisfecho, un Sherlock desnudo y dormido se acurruca a su lado, es la visión más maravillosa que ha visto en su vida.

El detective abre los ojos aun adormilado. Sus ojos son grises esa mañana, ninguno habla, pero hay una sonrisa en sus labios. Ambos saben que la _lujuria_ se desató en aquella habitación la noche anterior, pero hay demasiada historia entre ambos, demasiado tácito y explícito para que sea contenido en solo una palabra, hay entre ellos mucho más que un simple pecado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Con esto terminamos, ojalá que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo…


End file.
